According to Plan
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: When Tsunade suspects an Root spy in her ANBU Guard she must send Shizune on a mission to seek them out.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade had a problem. Tsunade had nothing but problems since taking the post of Hokage three months ago, but this was the most worrying. She was looking out of her office window on Konoha under the night sky when she heard her office door creak open.

"You're late," she snapped without turning around. When there was only a grunt in reply she spun around. Rising from her chair and walking around her desk she pursed her lips, "and you're injured."

"Mah, Hokage-sama this is nothing," he tried to wave her off.

"I can see you favoring your left side from here; sit." He sat. As her hands began to glow with green healing chakra she looked him over. "No time for your report now, Kakashi. I have a new bottle of sake, and it's been a long day."

He studied her carefully. Nothing about that seemed logical. He was three days late returning from a mission that only the two of them knew existed, he was injured, and she never let him drink after being healed. He slowly nodded his head. "I could use a drink."

Over the next couple of hours they finished two bottles of sake and chatted about seemingly nothing. Tsunade informed him Sakura was now her apprentice, of the letters she received from Jiraiya, and the general goings-on of the village. But not once did she bring up any active missions or ask about Kakashi's mission. Then she stood up and began to sway. Kakashi knew Tsunade well enough to know that drinking two bottles of sake wasn't enough to cause that. He jumped up to anchor her anyway. It was then he slipped the scroll to her. With a slight smile she dismissed him.

After arriving safely in the Hokage quarters and retreating to her private study, she pulled out the scroll. She carefully read through his report she knew her problem was close to home. His mission had been to deliver intel to the other nations and bring back intel reports. It wasn't something that required a ninja of his skill, nor did it need to be such a closely guarded secret. But the facts that he was intercepted on his return and that there were several attempts to steal the scroll told her two things. Someone knew about a mission that was unnecessarily designated S-class and off the books, and they had fallen into her trap. Trying to ambush Kakashi had been a mistake. They gave up the fact that someone in her office was keeping tabs on her. And the only people who had access to her office when it was closed for an S-class briefing would be her personal ANBU guards. There was a spy in her personal guard. Tsunade had no doubt Danzo was behind this.

Tsunade has suspected a spy from her first week in office. After sending Kakashi out she began to very quietly look into the history of all the ANBU assigned to her. And she had concluded Shiranui Genma was part of Root. From the outside it would seem preposterous. Shiranui was sociable and well-liked, generally the life of any party. Nothing like any of the Root agents Tsunade had ever met, but there was something about his file. His missions up until the end of the Third Great Ninja War were all perfectly normal. Some went well, some didn't. It was _after_ the war that concerned her. It was too perfect. The file indicated he had been a guard to her predecessor, but that just felt off. If he had been a Hokage guard why was he moderating the chunin exam during the attack? It was just wrong. The more Tsunade thought about it the more she thought Shiranui was a Root spy. The more she thought about her plan, the more she hated herself.

Shizune was an impeccable kunoichi, and practically a daughter to Tsunade. That was going to make this all the harder. But there was no one Tsunade trusted more, or could communicate with as freely. She really was her only choice, and she wasn't going to like it one bit.

This is how Tsunade found herself two days later drinking in her office again. Three bottles of sake later Shizune walks into her office with the end of the reports to find a very inebriated Hokage slouched over her desk.

"Hokage-sama, let's get you home."

Tsunade smiled, and allowed Shizune to half carry her home.

Once the door was closed and they were truly alone Tsunade stood up and easily walked into the kitchen and put the the kettle on. She turned to Shizune with a smile. "Tea?"

Shizune fixed her with a hard stare. She and Tsunade had worked and traveled together too long for her to think this was anything but planned. Knowing Tsunade wouldn't say anything until she was good and ready Shizune sat down at the kitchen table. "Tea sounds good."

Tsunade sat the two mugs on the table. They sat there in silence for an uncomfortably long time. Tsunade sipped her tea, but Shizune never looked away from her. She waited. Finally Tsunade looked Shizune in the eye. "I have a mission for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Shizune held Tsunade's gaze and nodded slightly. "A mission? One you couldn't tell me about in your office?"

"Exactly. Shizune, we have a spy. Root knows too much about what happens when my door is closed. In fact, it seems Danzo knows everything happening in my office."

"So you need me to what, find a spy? I wouldn't know where to start. I'm a medic, not a detective."

Tsunade fixed her with a hard look and took a deep breath. "You're a kunoichi, and a jonin. I expect you to act like it. Besides, I already know who the spy is."

"If you know who it is, what do you need me for?" Not only was Shizune confused, she was worried. This whole conversation felt wrong. She knew it was about to get much worse.

"Several reasons. First, I can't move against him without proof. Second, a known spy is an asset we can exploit. Feed Danzo things we want him to know. Just enough to let him think his spy isn't compromised while we work around him. Third, and most importantly, we are going to use him to find out what Danzo is planning." She took a long sip of her now cold tea. "Shizune, how well do you know Shiranui Genma?"

"We did some missions together when we were chunin. We've bumped into each other once or twice since I've been back in the village. But there is no way it could be Genma. He doesn't fit Root at all. He is pretty normal, well for a shinobi. Not like the Root agents. They never come out of their cave. He still hangs out with the rest of the Jonin, goes to the bar, normal shinobi stuff."

She desperately wanted to believe it wasn't Genma. They were comrades. Not exactly friends, but friendly. As much as she wanted to trust Genma, there was no one she trusted more than Tsunade. She wouldn't just throw out an accusation like that without any proof.

She was surprised how well Shizune was taking this really. It was rather jarring news"I don't want to believe any shinobi would pass on information from the Hokage office, but missions are being compromised. I cannot put my shinobi in unnecessary danger. I have to know for sure. It is the only way to keep the village safe. That is where you come in."

"How can I help?"

"Your mission is to seduce Shiranui. This is a long term mission. I need him to trust you. I need to know what he knows about my operations, as well as Danzo's." She looked down at her now empty mug. Some tea would be great right now. Just something to do besides feel Shizune's eyes digging into her.

"I've never had that kind of mission before." Shizune spoke barely above a whisper.

Tsunade watched her for a moment. Finally she responded almost as quietly, "I know. But there is no one else I can trust." She walked back into the kitchen and picked up a worn copy of a red book, walking back she sat it in front of Shizune. Shizune looked down obviously confused, "Icha Icha Violence?"

Tsunade gave her a warm, genuine smile. "Take that. Jiraiya might be a perv, but Junko is an expert seductress. Don't focus on the sex, pay attention to her body language. You can learn a lot from Junko." She waited for Shizune to look up. "Never tell Jiraiya that I have read that book or you will be personally oversee all Genin D ranked missions for the rest of your life." Shizune chuckled a bit and seemed to relax. "Don't make a move yet. We won't be able to discuss this in the office or anywhere my guards are. If I am wrong and it isn't Shiranui I don't want to tip Danzo we suspect a spy." Shizune nodded and stood up to leave.

"One more thing: don't forget to be mad at me in the morning. Afterall, you've been getting me cleaned up and into bed for an hour now."

Shizune smiled. "That I know how to do. Goodnight, Tsunade-sama." She walked out the door scowling.

* * *

Genma strolled into Root headquarters. He had been in and out of this place countless times over the years, but it didn't make it any less foreboding. Genma, like all root shinobi, feared Danzo. It wouldn't do for someone to see him coming and going. He was seen as loyal to the Hokage.

He kneeled before Danzo, removing his cougar mask. He waited. One never spoke to Danzo before he spoke to you.

Danzo looked down slightly. "Report."

"Hatake returned. He was injured but reported nothing suspicious to the Hokage. It was late when he came in, and she seemed more worried about drinking than this tardiness."

"Drinking again? In her office. Appointing her was a mistake. What did she discuss with Hatake?"

"Nothing of importance. They drank together, and Tsunade told him about the village. She informed him she had taken one of his students as an apprentice. A rather unremarkable genin. I thought it might be a way for her to communicate with Hatake, but now I am not so sure. I haven't seen Hatake train with the girl at all after his return, and the Hokage is teaching her medical ninjutsu."

Danzo scoffed at that. "Maybe she is finally learning a kunoichi's place. They are only of use as support or in bed, after all. What else?"

"She isn't getting along at all with the council. I don't think she trust them anymore than they trust her. They are very upset that the Uchiha is missing, and that she let the jinchuriki leave the village with Jiraiya."

Danzo smiled at this piece of information. Distrust was good. He could work with that. "I want you to get close to her assistant, Hakamichi. She seems a useless girl on the outside, but Tsunade has kept her around for a long time. There must be a reason for it. Don't report back to headquarters. Tsunade has eyes watching. I will find you when I am ready for your report. I want to know if she has any contact with Jiraiya, and if possible his location. Find him, find the jinchuriki she so foolishly allowed to leave the village. I need to know of any information about the Uchiha, or Orochimaru. It wouldn't do for her to find our projects. You are dismissed."

With that, Genma stood, bowed, and returned the way he came. Danzo watched him walk away. He was immensely proud of his spy. He had started grooming Cougar when he was still a genin. No one had any idea the loud playboy was a part of the organization responsible for keeping Konoha safe from the threats the Hokage was too blind or afraid to face. He blended into the village life flawlessly, worked well with any team he was assigned to, and got along well with the other Jonin. He would have no problem winning over the Hakamichi woman.

* * *

Shizune was still in bed. She had stayed up far too late reading the surprisingly good red book. And now here she was reading again when she should be getting ready to head to Hokage Tower. It wouldn't do for her to be late, but she was lost in the prose. Junko really was a seduction expert. Slight touches and coy smiles got her much farther than brute force ever would. When she was about half way through Chapter Four, a blank strip of paper fell out.

Shizune looked it over carefully. At first glance it was just a bookmark, but Tsunade never used bookmarks. She just remembered where she stopped. Shizune ran her fingers along the edge until the felt the slightly raised seal. She pushed a tiny amount of chakra into the seal and the bookmark was suddenly no longer blank. It was a code. An old code. One the two of them used when dodging casino operators and money lenders. Shizune watched the bookmark burn itself away a moment later. Sighing, she got up and dressed for the day.

Walking into the office, Shizune was surprised to find Tsunade already there. She was at her desk with her fingers pushed into her temples, and there was a very large water collecting condensation on a coaster. Either she had done some more drinking after Shizune left or she wanted to look the part.

Shizune greeted her warmly, "Good morning Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared at her. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over and heal me?"

"I really shouldn't. How would it have looked, the Hokage being carried home by her assistant? I don't know how we managed it without anyone seeing us."

"You're a kunoichi. Not being seen is in the job description. Would you just get over here? I am too tired to heal myself, and I will get through a lot more of this paperwork if I can see it."

Shizune walked around the desk and placed her fingers on Tsunade's temples. Using a small amount of chakra she checked for any signs of dehydration, and when she didn't find any she knew Tsunade was just fine. She held her temples a bit longer fixing her with a hard stare. "You really shouldn't expect healing just because you don't know when to stop drinking. You are the Hokage now. You need to act like it."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Get out of my office."


	3. Chapter III

It had been three long sleepless nights with that damned book. Shizune was shocked just how much she was learning from Junko, and how much she liked it. With an evil glare at her offending alarm clock Shizune crawled out of her bed to start another long day at the tower.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Shizune strolled into Tsunade's office, far more chipper than anyone had the right to be at 8:00. She placed a water and a black coffee on Tsunade's desk. "Wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for today."

"I am in the mood for quiet, but somehow I don't see that happening today," Tsunade responded, looking over her schedule. She had meetings with the council and several clan heads all day. She hadn't slept for more than three hours increments since becoming hokage, and it was starting to catch up. Oh, and Cougar was on her personal detail, but only half a day. "Is there any way we can get all of these done today? I haven't had a day off in months. Tomorrow is Sunday and I would like to take off if possible."

Shizune picked the schedule up and looked it over carefully. "I can push back the meetings with Akimichi and Nara to next Tuesday when you are meeting with Yamanaka, they prefer to do things together anyway and this is just an informal clan update. If we do that than you could be done by 3:00 today and start your day off a little early."

"Do that. When you have that done, transcribe this report on Hatake's last mission, I can't read a damn thing that man writes. You haven't had a day off in months either. I want you out of here by noon and don't come back before Monday. If you don't finish with Hatake's report just take it home with you and have it on my desk Monday morning. Have you finished your reading?"

"I finished it last night. You are right. I think it will help with my research."

"Good. One more thing, place a bet with Seibei on tonight's race. That horse from Suna in the third to show. 150 Ryo."

Shizune fixed her with a disapproving glare. "Hokage-sama, you shouldn't be seen gambling in your position."

"I know Shizune, that is why you are placing the bet. What can I say, I'm feeling lucky."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Shizune walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her. Sitting at her desk, she sent messengers to the clan heads and opened the scroll. It wasn't that hard to read, but it was shorter than the initial report Shizune remembered seeing. Tsunade wanted this scroll to be found, and found in Shizune's home. Then there was the bet. Seibei was code for "mission is go." It was time for her to start. No wonder Tsunade was letting her leave early today.

Shizune walked out of the tower at just after 12:00. It was the first time she left when the sun was still out in weeks. She knew most of the older Jonin would be at the pub tonight so it would be a good place to start. Shizune knew she was unprepared, all she had in her meager closet were standard issue uniforms and her yukata. She needed something to wear, and if time permitted a trip to the bath house. First order of business would be shopping. And for that she desperately needed help. Anko and Kurenai were both in the village. Either would be happy to help her, but Anko's style might be a bit too much for Shizune. With that, she set off to find Kurenai. Kurenai was surprisingly home, and more than willing to help Shizune find a new outfit or two. They spent the next few hours in and out of shops selecting civilian clothes. It was on their last stop that Kurenai saw Shizune holding up some very small, very lacy panties. Shizune was thinking awfully hard, and Kurenai was delighted.

"Oh! Those are cute. Spill!"

Shizune fixed her with an innocent look. "Spill what?"

"You aren't buying those for comfort. Who do you want to see them?"

"Honestly, I don't know if anyone will. But I have been working nonstop since I returned to the village and traveling with Tsunade-sama doesn't leave much time to meet people. It's been a while. I would like to be prepared, just in case."

Kurenai didn't believe it was the whole truth, but she didn't detect a lie either. So she did what any good friend would. "Get the red, oh and they are buy two get one free. Might as well get the black and purple too."

It was after 4 when Shizune got home with all of her packages. She knew this mission would be a long one so she picked up several dresses, simple outfits, and new underwear sets. She filed the receipts away on the off chance Tsunade would consider this shopping spree mission related expenses, then hid that scroll under a floorboard under her rug. Once that was complete she put the scroll Tsunade gave her in her desk drawer, out of sight but not hard to find. After a moment's contemplation she locked the drawer. It wasn't going to stop anyone who really wanted into the drawer. But it shouldn't seem too easy for him to find. She considered cleaning the apartment, but thought if it was too clean it might look planned so she just picked up a little. This left her no time to relax and put the mission off at the bath house as she had hoped. With a defeated sigh she decided the best she would do was a quick shower.

* * *

Cougar made his way out of Hokage Tower a few hours after Shizune. Tsunade let her off early today. Maybe that was a good sign for his mission. Hopefully he could run into her tonight at the pub. It would be a lot easier to start this mission away from the tower after all. With that he set off for this apartment. Once he was stripped of his ANBU gear and back in his jonin uniform he could think of himself as Genma. His afternoon was much less stressful. Genma never failed a seduction mission, and saw no reason why he would now. He casually walked out of his apartment and started to the pub. Let the games begin.

As he walked into the pub he spotted Asuma and Kurenai at their usual table. And Shizune was already with them. He wasn't too surprised to see her. He had caught a glimpse of her with Kurenai earlier today. He was surprised to see her in that dress. Black, spaghetti strap, and low cut. She looked...eatable. Stopping at the bar for a bottle of sake, Genma made his way to the table.

Shizune saw him walk in. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him stop for just a second. He joined their table with a smile and his trademark senbon between his teeth. It really was rather sexy. Shizune knew where this would end, but at least it wouldn't be all bad. She gave him a simple smile as he slid into the booth next to her.

Shizune took the final sip from her drink and sat there chatting with Kurenai. She didn't ignore Genma, but she didn't pay him any attention either. That was Junko's first lesson. Make them come to you. It wasn't long before everyone's drink was empty and Asuma started making his way to the bar for another round. Kurenai gave Shizune a knowing look before offering to help him followed Asuma to the bar.

Now there was no ignoring the man beside her, Shizune turned to him with a shy smile. She had no idea what to say and was stumbling over different sentences in her head when he spoke first.

"How is it being back in the village?"

"Honestly, I'm still getting use to it." She looked away from her empty glass, meeting his eye. "It is nice waking up in the same bed everyday. I don't miss the traveling as much as I thought I would." _Eye contact. Junko said eye contact was important._

"Are you planning to take on missions again? Or just working in Tsunade's office?"

"Probably the office and the hospital. I am more useful in a lab. Poisons don't invent themselves."

She was watching him closely and thought maybe for a second she saw a realization of fear in his eyes, but if it was there it went away just as quickly.

He leaned in close to her and whispered, "I forgot how dangerous you can be," just as Asuma and Kurenai were returning to the table. Not to be outdone, Shizune reached over him to take her glass from Kurenai, grazing her breast against him. The evening progressed with a light flirting and incidental touches. Shizune could feel Kurenai watching her. If it was obvious to Kurenai would Genma think something was amiss. She was trying to be subtle. _Junko was always subtle. _But somehow Shizune was worried she was coming off as desperate. She wasn't lying when she told Kurenai it had been a while, and Genma was very charming. And she couldn't stop staring at that senbon and wondering just how far his oral fixation went.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now or never. She looked over at Kurenai with a silent plea. Taking the hint, Kurenai stood up, pulling Asuma with her. "I think it's time for us to head home." She turned to Shizune with a knowing smile. "It was good catching up. Stop spending all your time locked in the tower and come out with us more often," she scolded in what could almost be a mom voice.

Genma turned toward Shizune as he stood. "I guess that means it's time for us to head out too—come on, I'll walk you home."

Shizune wanted to dance with glee. Instead she kept an even face. "What makes you think I need help getting home?"

"I'm sure you are a very capable woman Shizune, but the journey is more pleasant with a friend." He winked again. Those winks might just be the death of her.

"Let's go, then." They walked out of the bar, and Shizune regretted not bringing a jacket. It wasn't cold, but the cool breeze was a bit much for her flimsy dress. She shivered slightly.

Genma leaned in and put his arm around her shoulders. She slid a slim arm around his waist and pulled him in close. "Kurenai's right, you know."

"About what?"

"You are spending far too much time in that tower. How long have you been back?"

"Three or four months. It all blurs together."

"And how many days off have you had?" he asked, in a tone that suggested he knew the answer as well as she did.

"Assuming no emergency, tomorrow will be my first. Turn here," she indicated as they went down the next street to her apartment.

"You're working way too much. You should take some time for yourself."

Shizune paused for just a moment, before throwing caution to the wind she responded, "You're one to talk," She bit her lip and turned to look at him. "_Cougar_."

Genma almost dropped his senbon. The amusement was dancing in Shizune's eyes. "What makes you say that?" He spoke so casually, but Shizune could see him thinking hard. It was all she could do not to laugh.

"ANBU uniforms leave little to the imagination." She grinned mischievously as she reached down and squeezed his ass lightly. "And you can't help but notice this." Internally she was screaming at herself to stand down, but watching his senbon fall to the ground gave her a sudden boost of confidence and put a smug smile on her face. "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me," she whispered as she came to a stop and turned her head to look up. "This is me."

He turned to her, trailing his hand down her arm until he lightly held her hand. "This was fun."

"It was. I needed it." He was just looking at her now, and she felt like her skin was on fire. He never replaced in senbon, and she was wondering if he was ever going to make the move and just kiss her already. "Want to come up for a drink?" She managed to say in what she hoped was a confident voice.

"I've already had a few too many drinks."

"Well then, one more couldn't hurt." She turned away and started climbing the stairs not waiting for his reply.

_Please be behind me. Please be behind me._

She didn't look back. As she started to put the key in the lock his arms circled her waist from behind. Hot breath tickled her neck and she leaned her head back and to the side just a bit to give him better access whispering, "Guess you haven't had enough after all."

He nibbled her neck lightly before whispering into her ear, "Maybe I am just getting started."

Shizune opened the door and pulled him inside, kicking off her shoes she turned in his arms. "What else do you have in mind?"

The arms around her waist pulled her to him. She leaned in anticipating his kiss. As they met she was surprised how soft his lips were, and how gently they moved against her own.

The mission research had been building anticipation for days. Add a respectable amount of alcohol to an evening of light flirting, and she was ready to explode. She felt like her senses were in overload. His body was pushed against hers, hard and strong. He smelled so good earthy, clean, and all man. She could taste the sake on his lips. It was all so overwhelming.

She let him back her up until she felt her legs hit something solid. Her desk. The desk where the scroll was hidden for him to find. She smiled at herself for getting him where she wanted him, and because his hands were beginning to move in delightful ways. His hands slid to her ass, to lift her onto her desk before sliding back up her body slowly. One hand settled on her back to hold her close, the other had found its way into her hair. He held her gaze for a moment. She wondered if he was giving her time to back out. She put both arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

His kiss wasn't light this time. It was so heavy, and full of need. It was like she was flying and burning all at once. His lips moved against hers demandingly as he hands glided up her back to her hair. He pulled back for just a moment, smiling at her before tilting her head to kiss her again, fully. There was no hesitation. He nibbled her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took full advantage and glided his tongue into her mouth. Not to be outdone, she sucked it lightly. This time it was Genma that gasped.

She pulled the bandana from his head and ran her fingers through his soft hair, giving it an experimental tug, earning a smirk in response. God she loved that smirk.

Genma couldn't keep his hands still. They were sliding down her back, over her neck. He wanted to touch her everywhere. Without realizing it, all thoughts of his mission were completely forgotten. He could only think about the here and now. And right now, he wanted her. Not for a mission, not for Root. He just wanted to see how many more squeaks and gasp he could pull from her. He broke their kiss and slowly starting kissing along her neck down the the thin strap of her dress. His hands were moving up brushing along the underside of her breast. Her breath was coming in quick gasps interlaced with soft moans. He felt her hand fumbling with the zipper of his vest and moved back just a bit to give her room to remove it. It slid off his arms and hit the floor with a clunk of weapons being dropped. Shizune giggled. At that moment he knew he would never grow tired of hearing her giggle.

He pulled her in for another kiss, slowly stroking her tongue with his, losing himself in her. Their tongues slid along each other almost naturally. Like they belonged together. His hands were sliding up her thighs and under her dress. She shifted, lifting her herself off the table pulling back from him. For a moment he thought maybe he had pushed her too far. All doubt was washed away when she pulled her dress over her head. He had thought she was beautiful in black, but she was absolutely stunning in red. He let his eyes roam, taking it all in.

"Fuck," he groaned. "You're gorgeous." He kissed her again desperately. He broke his lips from hers and worked his way down her neck, Leaving hot, wet kisses behind. He hands slid along her back looking for the clasp of her bra.

She felt his hands sliding to the back of her strapless bra, exactly as she planned. He was so worked up, she knew he wouldn't notice the pin prick from the clasp. She had about 15 minutes, if she had calculated the dosage correctly. Better hurry this along. Her hands had found their way under his shirt, sliding greedily along the hard planes of muscle as her lover dropped the bra to the floor.

"Please," she moaned, tugging at his shirt to pull it over his head. It was barely more than a whisper but it was enough to get his attention.

"Please what?"

She could hear the smirk behind his question as he pulled away from her neck to help her remove his shirt. She took in the site of him. Shinobi bodies were a treasure, Shizune took in the full view.

With her bra gone, calloused fingers were caressing the underside of her breasts. She could feel his warm breath along her neck.

"Please more, I need more." She pleaded.

He pinched her nipple. Hard. Her back arched and she leaned into him. Nibbling her ear he mumbled, "What do you need?" Then he lowered himself to take a hardened nipple into his mouth sucking gently, watching her.

"I need to come." She pled as she squirmed beneath him touch, and she wasn't acting. She needed it. She only hoped she had enough time before he passed out.

He released her nipple with a pop. Placing his forehead to hers and meeting her heated gaze he whispered, "All you ever have to do is ask."

Genma slid his hands down slowly-torturously slowly. Across her hard stomach to her soft hips where his thumbs caught the red lace of very wet panties. He looked up making eye contact before he pulled them down. He then slowly kissed his way back up her legs, her inner thighs, as he pushed them apart. Suddenly he was pulling her to the edge of the desk and she reclined back, knocking everything off. She couldn't really see his face, but his eyes were dancing with laughter.

He slid a finger across her warmth, separating her folds. "Look at you, you're so wet for me." His voice was deep and dripping with lust. "I'm going to make you come so hard." He leaned forward and plunged his tongue into her slit.

She gasped as her hips rose off the desk. Shizune was lost. She couldn't remember how she got here, the mission, or her plan. All she could do was squirm and moan as his glorious tongue devoured her. She wove her hands into his hair to tug it as she pushed him into her. He was licking and sucking at irregular intervals. Gliding his devious tongue in and out until she thought she would explode, then licking and sucking her clit. There seemed to be no pattern to it. She needed more...wanted more. There was a buring inside her building higher and higher. She was so close, so very close when she felt him pull away.

_No not yet. Please don't be out yet._

She pushed him forward with a hand full of hair. "Please don't stop," she begged with fierce desperation in her voice.

A heartbeat later he slid a finger into her core, and she was flying.

"Yes…mmm...more." Suddenly one finger became two, moving in and out and pushing forward with each thrust. Her legs were trembling and she was on the edge, just waiting to fall over.

"That's it, baby. Let go. Come for me." Then he sucked her clit. Hard.

She was bucking her hips, trying to pull away from him. It was all so much. No one could take this much pleasure. He seemed to have anticipated her reaction because his free hand was holding her hip to keep her close as she rode out her orgasm. Then slowly he pulled back from her, placing gentle kisses along her thighs.

She felt him looking her over as he stood, surveying his work. As Genma wiped his mouth on his arm Shizune wondered how he could make even that sexy. Then he lifted her up and kissed her. It was soft and gentle. So different from the earlier kisses. She could taste herself of him all warm and musky. It was so satisfying. She felt his knees start to give and held him tightly as he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizune was still boneless and trying to catch her breath when he lost consciousness. She was barely able to hold him, but she had work to do, and the sooner she got it done the better. She took him to her room and laid him on the bed. She healed the tiny mark on his finger. It wouldn't do for him to notice it later. She removed his shoes, socks, and pants and placed him between the sheets. Then she very quietly left him alone.

She thought it best to leave all their clothes were they fell, but she did remove the pin from the bra. She checked the disheveled desk and noted that all the unlocked drawers were open to one degree or another by their activities. _Well, at least that part went according to plan. _

It was time for Phase Two. Still naked, she walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink. Pulling out a bottle of bleach, she removed a henge and now had a black shirt, pants, and a dry pair of panties. She dressed quickly and silently slipped outside.

Time wasn't an issue, but being seen could be. She crept through the shadows as she made her way to Genma's empty apartment. She slipped in through the bathroom window checking for traps as she landed soundless in his home. Her chakra only detected traps near the front door. She started her search.

Shizune didn't know what she was looking for, or what she hoped to find. The only truly alarming discovery were four different ANBU masks. Why would you need different ones? Was Danzo so distrusting of his own operatives it was his idea, or some kind of escape plan for Genma? There wasn't time to figure it out tonight. She had a good map of the place and needed to get back to her own bed. She slipped out the bathroom window, and back into the shadows taking a slightly longer route home.

Upon returning to her apartment, she removed her clothing, returned the henge, and placed the bleach back under the sink. She then slid into her bed to get a few well-earned hours of sleep. As soon as she was inbetween the sheets a hard body curled up against her back. She relaxed into his arms, and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke the next day with the warmth of Genma still enveloping her, and something hard against her ass. As much as she wanted to play with him some more, this was a mission. More loudly that necessary, she made her way to the shower.

Genma woke to the sound of the bathroom door. Like any good shinobi he woke alert when in a strange environment. He looked around, trying to remember how he got here. He remembered making out with Shizune, he remembered going down on her, and he remembered watching her come. He would never forget that. But that was the last thing he remembered.

How much did he drink? He hoped he hadn't forgotten anything important. He would never forgive himself if more happened and he didn't remember it. He pulled himself out of the bed and noted he still had on his boxers. Hopefully that meant he hadn't forgotten too much. He located his pants, pulled them on, and went in search of his shirt.

When he walked into the front room he careful looked everything over. He had been a bit distracted the night before. He smiled at the state Shizune's desk was in. Papers and scrolls scattered everywhere, the whole thing was a mess in the otherwise clean apartment. Except that one drawer that was still closed. He pulled a senbon from his vest leaving it on the floor. He quickly picked the lock and found what he needed. Hatake's mission report.

He pulled another scroll from his vest, and with a few quick hand signs had a copy of the text. He was locking the drawer back when he no longer heard the shower. He shoved the scroll into the vest and grabbed his shirt from the floor as Shizune emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"G..good morning." Shizune couldn't believe she stuttered. She assumed he would slink out while she was in the shower. And she was unprepared for the heat his look held. Oh, and he didn't have his shirt on. Throughout her travels with Tsunade her partners have been civilians, and infrequent. She had forgotten just how alluring the shinobi body was.

"Hey." He was grinning again. Shizune thought that might be the sexiest grin she had ever seen.

_Ignore it. Mission first._ "So...um...give me a minute to get dressed." She disappeared into her room. She quickly dressed in shorts and a tank top. When she walked back out Genma was nowhere to be seen, but the sound of running water gave away his location. She desperately wanted to check the desk, but knew she didn't have enough time. She started the kettle and was pulling out cups when he returned.

"Tea?" She sounded more composed. Probably because he had put his shirt back on. He was eyeing her as if she was his prey.

"I'd love some." He was still coming closer. Before Shizune had time to think she found herself between Genma and the counter. He placed an arm on either side of her and boxed her in. She could smell him. All man. She fought the urge to breathe him in deeply. Without a word he reached behind her to pick up her selection of teas, then pulled away. Shizune allowed herself to exhale as the kettle whistled behind her. Genma dropped bags into two cups and Shizune added the water. She walked back into the front room and sat on her small sofa. Genma followed.

He actually looked a bit sheepish. The silence was heavy as they sipped their tea. Finally Genma broke it. "Did I pass out on your last night?"

Shizune was delighted, finally feeling like she had the upper hand. She cocked an eyebrow lifted the tea to her mouth. "Don't you remember?" She couldn't help but grin as she took a sip of her tea.

Genma was never fazed for long. He grinned back. "Oh." He leaned in closer. "I remember quite a lot." He took her cup, placing it on the table along with his own. "I remember drinking with a gorgeous woman." He leaned across her nuzzling against her neck. "I remember walking her home." His breath was warm and left her skin tingling. "I remember coming up for a nightcap." He was placing gentle kisses along her neck until he was at her ear, whispering, "I remember how you taste."

Shizune turned bright pink and pushed him back playfully. He fell dramatically with a laugh. "What I don't remember is what came next."

Shizune reclaimed her tea before answering, "You passed out."

"Thank god!"

Shizune wasn't sure if she was supposed to be offended here. He was glad he had passed out before anything else happened? Maybe he wasn't as attracted to her as she thought? This could be bad.

When she didn't say anything Genma added, "I would hate to think I blacked out and forgot what should have come next."

Shizune was surprised that she found this comforting, but decided to roll with it. She was already in the deep. What could it hurt? There was no rule against enjoying yourself on a mission.

"How do you plan on making it up to me?" she purred.

"With lunch. Let me run home and clean up. I'll be back in about an hour." Without waiting for a response, he gathered his things and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he was gone Shizune set to work. She unlocked the drawer and the scroll was still there. She hadn't really thought he would just take it out right. It wasn't exactly as she left it, but the previous night's activities might account for that as well. She picked up all her clothes from the floor, and placed them in the hamper. She also removed the henge from the bleach adding those clothes to her ever growing pile of laundry.

Genma knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped into his apartment. His traps were in place, and nothing seemed to have been moved. Something just felt wrong. For a moment he seriously contemplated grabbing his go bag and getting out.

Being a spy was dangerous business. He was prepared to get out the second he suspected Danzo didn't trust him. Being part of Root had taught him what happened to those Danzo didn't consider loyal, and he wasn't going to be added to that list. Did Danzo order him to get close to Shizune to have a chance to get into this home? He could have just done it when Genma was on duty. Or maybe they thought he would have been home, and were looking for a report. Acting rashly in the face of the unknown was dangerous, so he decided his best option was to proceed with his mission.

Pushing it to the back of his mind Genma proceed to shower and get dressed. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling someone had been in his apartment. He was eager to return to Shizune, but thought it would be best to secure his apartment first. Setting new traps around the windows didn't take much time, but he was well over the hour he told her he would be gone.

As he climbed the stairs he could see Shizune through the open window. He wasn't positive but it looked like she was straightening her disheveled desk. He briefly wondered if it was always that easy to see her desk from the street. He didn't really care if anyone saw him, but it wouldn't look good for the Hokage's assistant to be seen that way.

Genma stopped mid-step.

Why should he care if they were seen? Or she was embarrassed by it? He was here to hurt Tsunade through Shizune. Any kind of potential damage to her reputation could only help his cause. For reasons he didn't understand, that didn't sit well with him. He thought it might be best push that thought off for later too. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Focusing on the task at hand, Genma put one foot in front of the other and proceed up the stairs.

Shizune opened the door just as he was reaching up to knock. "Did you get lost on the stairs?"

He grinned. "No, just trying to remember if that window was open last night."

She turned the brightest shade of pink. "No, I opened the curtains when I was picking up." After a pregnant pause she added, "So, I believe I was promised lunch?"

"So you were." He reached out and took her hand. "Ready?"

"Yes, but I do need to make a quick stop for a newspaper." He looked at bit confused and raised an eyebrow. "I need to check the results of last night's race. I doubt Tsunade won, but if I don't check I will never hear the end of it."

"We can do that." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "So what are you in the mood for?"

"This was your idea." She smiled at him and teased, "Don't you have a plan?"

He grinned, senbon bouncing between his perfect teeth. "Not at all. You just make me spontaneous." Genma knew the truth was dangerous, but his instinct was to spend time with her.

Shizune tugged the hand that was still holding hers gently pulling him down the street. "If you're up for eating outside I know the perfect place. You were right last night, I'm spending too much time inside the tower." He let her take the lead. They walked in comfortable silence, only stopping at a newsstand for a paper.

A few blocks away they arrived at a small cafe with al fresco dining. "Does this work for you?"

Genma smiled back. "It's perfect." Choosing a table in the sun, he added, "So why here?"

"Well I wanted to spend some time outside today. Usually I don't have much time to eat, some I grab something while I run from the Tower to the hospital." She paused for just a moment, "And tap beer is on special at lunch."

"How can you even think about drinking again this morning? I still have a headache."

"Have you met Tsunade? You try keeping up with her for a decade." She leaned forward reaching her hands toward his temples. "I can help with the headache. There are several advantages to spending time with medics."

Genma instantly felt better. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he leaned back in his chair. "What are some of the other advantages?"

"Hmmm. I _could_ tell you, but wouldn't you rather wait for the surprise?"

"I'll wait. I think it might be worth it."

Shizune really had no idea what to say next. He always took the bait, but she felt like she was getting out of her depth. Thankfully, she was saved from answering when a waiter came and took their drink orders and left menus. She had never been so happy to see a piece of laminated paper in her life. She lifted it to block hide her face as she regained her composure.

Genma watched her carefully. He just couldn't get a read on what she was thinking. She was so quick to play his games, but then she would just turn pink and get shy. The silence wasn't awkward, but it was starting to feel consuming.

Their drinks came and they ordered lunch. He thanked the server taking a large gulp of beer, helping to relax him a bit. Finally, he decided to break the silence. "Did she win?"

Shizune was desperately trying to think of something to say. The longer the silence went on the harder it became. She was so thankful Genma finally broke it, but she had no idea what he was talking about. "Who? ...Win what?"

"Tsunade?" He eyed the paper on the table between them. "Did she win?"

"Doubtful, she never does," she deadpanned picking up the paper. She flipped to the sports section and found what she was looking for. "Damn it. She won."

"Isn't winning supposed to be a good thing?"

Shizune couldn't help but laugh. Genma truly looked bewildered by her attitude. She had tears in her eyes before she regained herself enough to answer, "Tsunade winning is always bad. Something bad always follows, and now I will have to chase Seibei down to collect."

Genma was now completely confused. "So winning is bad, losing is ...also bad. What's the upside?"

Shizune grinned nostalgically, and shook her head as she said, "I have been asking myself that same question for years."

"Then why did you go with her?"

"Would you turn down an apprenticeship with a Sannin? She sought me out after the war, not long after I made Jonin. She didn't really know me that well. I only met her a couple times as a kid, but she still came looking for me. How could I say no?"

"Didn't you miss the village?"

"Yes, but we were always moving. I don't think we were anywhere more than a couple weeks. I got to see a different side if the world, not just the blood and carnage of the battlefield. I got to learn, and help people." Shizune was watching Genma closely. She couldn't decide if he was genuinely interested in her, or trying to lead her to talking about Tsunade. It would be best to move this conversation in a different direction.

"So other than having drinks with, how did you phrase it? '_Gorgeous Women'_ What are you doing with your time"

"Work, train, spar." He smiled and winked. "Flirt ...repeat."

Just then their sandwiches arrived. Genma smiled at her as he tucked his senbon behind his ear.

Genma was eyeing his meal as though he were in deep thought. "So any idea what I ordered? I've never heard of half this stuff."

"It's beef, chopped up and grilled with onions and bell peppers. If you didn't know what it was why order it?"

"It's what you ordered, so it seemed safe." He took a cautious bite of his sandwich. Still chewing he added, "Pretty damn good though."

"It's a western thing. Casinos tend to have food from everywhere, so I have weird taste."

"I wouldn't say weird. This is actually really good."

He was smiling at her again. Shizune knew that smile could melt her panties right off of her if she wasn't careful. Worse than his smile was her own. Shizune knew she was smiling too...without her expressed permission.

_Stupid traitorous face_. She tried to busy herself with her food to keep from saying the wrong thing. She had no idea what the right thing was, but she felt her current thoughts of dragging him home was probably the wrong thing.

As they finished their lunch Genma asked, "What else do you have planned today."

"Oh it's going to be wild. I have a mountain of laundry, and a scroll to transcribe. You?"

"Your first day off in three months is going to be spent doing laundry? This is unacceptable!"

"Well what do you suggest them?" Her tone might have been a bit harsh, but her eyes were dancing mischievously.

"I can think of a lot of things." He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Shizune didn't miss the senbon that had returned to between his teeth.

"I'm sure you could, but I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Do you wish to register a complaint?" he almost looked offended. Almost.

"No, not that. It's just...with all the traveling and everything I haven't been anywhere longer than about a month in over a decade. It's hard to start healthy relationships that way. I don't want to rush into anything." She paused to watch him for a moment. "Anymore than I already have at least."

He smiled. It was the warmest and most earnest smile she had seen from him.

"Shizune," he took one hand in his, "I've really enjoyed talking to you and just spending time with you. I know that our life isn't always easy, but you don't need to feel pressured with me"

"I don't feel pressured. Hell that might be the problem. I feel like a horny teenager." She turned bright read after comprehending what she said. "Oh, shit! I didn't mean it like that."

He co"Well then how did you mean it?"

"I mean, um...it's been like...a year. So part of me is all for just pulling you in an alley right now, but the rest of me is saying that I won't get what I really need that way."

"And what is it you really need?"

The question caught her off guard. What did she need? Maybe she was being _too_ honest here. "To do my damn laundry for one, but really I'm not sure. I just know I feel really overwhelmed right now." She studied the condensation dripping down her glass, anything was better than looking up right now, her face burning, almost to her ears.

"Shizune, I don't know exactly what the rumors about me are, but I have a general idea, and I probably deserve some of them. I am here, now, because I want to be. If you need to focus on something else you can. But if you need help with the laundry, we can do that too."

She finally allowed herself to look at him. He seemed genuine, and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't know how to feel about him being genuine. This was all so seemed so much easier yesterday when it was just a mission. She wasn't really sure what was happening now, but it felt like something more. She wanted to hate the feeling, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

It had been one night, how could she get so confused so quickly? She had to the be the worst kunoichi in the history of Konoha. Tsunade was going to kill her. Despite all these things she was be a little flattered.

"You really want to help with my laundry? Have you seen how much there is? It's insane."

"I might have noticed a couple of rather full baskets in your bedroom. I guess they're all dirty?"

"Yup." she was red again. She knew it. She wondered just how many shades of red she was capable of, and if Genma was determined to pull them all out of her. Maybe it was an evil plot to assassinate her: aneurysm caused by embarrassment.

"Well sounds like we have a full afternoon. We have a bookie to track down and laundry to do." He stood up leaving enough ryo on the table for their lunch. Taking Shizune's hand he added, "Where do we start?"

She bite her lip in thought. Yes, she was getting in too deep, but she didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to run away and drag him home all at once. Neither of those would help with her damn mission. She had felt so good about her progress that morning, but now she felt like she was in way over her head. She needed to debrief with Tsunade and get her head straight, but that didn't seem to be an option.

Trying to keep her face impassive she finally said, "We start with the laundry, it's too early in the day to find a bookie. He will be out collecting tonight. That's when we collect."

Genma smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Laundry it is then."

She stopped walking and turned towards him, " You really don't have to do this. I know this is your day off too. I am sure you have better things to do."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "There is no where I would rather be than with you."

Genma had no idea what he was doing. He had accomplished enough to progress his mission for one day. There wasn't much else he could really learn doing helping her with chores, but it was what he wanted. He was Root. What he wanted did not matter. This was a mission, nothing more. But every time she tuned that beautiful bright red he found the mission was slipping further and further from his thoughts. In short, Genma was beginning to realize he was well and truly fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was lovingly beta'd by the fabulous Yummy_Foods. **

The rest of their day passed in a flurry of laundry, housework, and stolen kisses in every corner of her apartment. Shizune kept telling herself if she just got used to kissing him it wouldn't keep taking her breath away. However, this plan wasn't working, as after several hours his kisses were just as arousing as the first one.

How was she supposed to stay focused on her mission if he kept distracting her with that amazing mouth? Shizune needed to talk to Tsunade.

The sun was just setting when Shizune decided it was time to call this "date" over. Wait, was this a date? Is housework a date worthy event? It didn't feel like it. But why would anyone spend this much time kissing if it wasn't a date? She really needed some time to clear her head.

She was staring out the window watching the sunset over Konoha when she felt Genma's strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he breathed onto the shell of her ear.

Shizune felt her knees give just a little at the sound of his voice, "Being home. I really do love this village. Sometimes I can't believe I'm here, ya know? I always wanted to come back someday but never really thought I would." She turned around slowly to face him, placing a palm on his chest. "It's weird. I promised so long ago that I would give my life for Konoha, and I will if I must. But the promise somehow feels more real now that I am back. Like it's more of a possibility. I don't know...maybe it's all the time i spend cooped up in that damn office. I only see the bad. But look at it. Right now. All I see is good. Am I foolish to hope?"

Hope wasn't something Genma could understand. He spend his nights slinking in the shadows involved in the worst that Konoha could offer, but at that moment when he looked into her big brown eyes, he saw hope.

He didn't seem to have his usual smug arrogance when he answered, "I think hope is there— we just all have to find it for ourselves."

Shizune studied him for a moment. He seemed so sincere, but it felt like he was holding onto something important too. After taking his senbon she placed gentle kiss on his mouth, pulling away before it could become more. "Thank you for spending the day with me."

"Honestly, this was really fun." Oh, there was that smile again. That stupid smile. Shizune didn't know if she wanted to kiss it off his face or smack it off. If just left her feeling gooey.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a night. I still have to find Seibei before Tsunade finds out she won and wants to let it ride." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "but I would like to do this again."

Returning the senbon to its rightful place he said, "I will happily help you wash your undies anytime."

Shizune pushed him back, giggling. "That's not exactly what I meant. I just meant, you know, maybe another date." She could feel her face burning and knew she had be glowing a spectacular shade of red right now. "If you want."

"I'm on duty at the tower all week, but I'm only a tower guard. Once she's safely in the hokage residence I'm free until morning."

"I guess you know where to find me."

"Shizune, I will find you tomorrow night." He pulled her close again and held her tightly before he walked out the door.

Shizune needed a moment just to breathe. To remind herself they were both playing a game here. And that she couldn't trust a word he said. Because right now she wanted to just drag him back in and hold him until they wanted the sun rise. Thoughts of her mission were flooding her mind and left her feeling dirty. She knew she couldn't leave out without a shower.

It was late when she let herself into the Hokage Residence. Shizune was rather surprised to find Tsunade at the kitchen table and mostly sober.

"Do you...have a hickey?" Tsunade asked, looking up from a stack of paperwork.

Shizune reached up and ran her hand along her neck looking for a tender spot.

"You don't even know where it is? Just how much of you was sucked on?" Tsunade couldn't help but grin.

"I am not answering that question. Do you want a report or not?"

"Oh, so you have something to report. I thought you might have been...distracted," Tsunade teased.

"He is rather distracting, but I got some work done." Shizune pulled an envelope from her bag, and then handed over Tsunade's winnings.

"Damn, I won?" She counted the bills adding, "I didn't even look at the lines."

"That was my reaction as well."

"So what else happened."

"I met the target Saturday night and was able to bring him to my place. I was able to incapacitate him for several hours, allowing me time to sneak out and search his apartment."

"How did you incapacitate him? Can it be traced back to you?"

"Doubtful, I put a sleep draft tipped needle in my bra. It was a stronger formula than we use in the hospital, as it would be a smaller dose. But he was out until morning."

"Nicely done." Tsunade decided it was best to skip over the part about the bra. "What else?"

"I was able to get into his apartment. I have a map of it in my head." Shizune pulled a sheet of paper from Tsunade's stack. She read it quickly and determined it wasn't important. "Got a pen?" Taking the instrument from Tsunade, Shizune began to sketch out a floor plan. "Something seems off, but I haven't had time to figure it out yet."

"How so?"

"The bathroom seems too narrow—look. Like, there should be at least another meter back, judging by the dimensions of the kitchen. The whole floor plan should be more of a rectangle from what the outside looks like, but when I lay out the rooms it seems like the living area in about a meter longer than the rest of the house."

"Are you sure you measured it right?"

"Mostly, I was in and out in just over six minutes. But I think I did."

"So there must be something he doesn't want found..." Tsunade watched Shizune for a moment before continuing, "We all have secrets. We all hide things. Why are you so sure this is a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure of anything. The other odd thing I found, or I guess I should say _things_, was four ANBU masks. I have been thinking about it all day. One is the mask I have seen at the tower. There is a second Cougar mask, then a hawk and a bear. It was just weird. And the more I think about it the weirder it feels. I guess one could be a mask he wears for Root things, to look different, but what are the other two for?" Shizune was biting her lip and thinking hard. He pushed her hair out of her face exhaling. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Tsunade smiled. "I just might."

Genma took the long way home. There was no real reason; he just wasn't in any hurry to return. Home might not even be the word for it. It was where Cougar lived, but did Genma even have a home? The sudden nostalgia was unsettling, and the last thing he needed was to be surrounded by walls that felt like a prison.

The problem was, he really didn't know what to do with this sudden new realization: _He wasn't happy. _

Normally when feeling a bit overwhelmed he would just go to the pub, drink, and find someone soft to occupy his time. That...wasn't an option tonight. He told himself it wasn't an option because it would be damaging to his mission, and even he didn't believe the lie. He hadn't really allowed himself to spend an entire day with someone doing nothing, well, ever. He just couldn't get over how right if felt. He hated himself for his feelings. This was a mission with was no room for feelings.

Without realizing it, he found himself in the middle of the training grounds. It was eerily peaceful at this late hour. Until it wasn't. Hawk appeared before him.

"Any plans to return home tonight?"

"How is that any of your concern?" Genma asked steadily.

"I have been waiting for you all afternoon. It was understood you made contact with your target last night. Report."

"I have a copy of Hatake's mission report." Genma was watching her, and grinned a bit before adding, "the one your squad failed to retrieve."

"Give it to me." Hawk's tone left no room for argument. Genma pulled the scroll from his vest, but before handing it over added his chakra stamp to it. This mission was dangerous and he didn't like it, but he would be damned if Hawk would take credit for his work.

She smiled as the stamp faded away. "What? Don't you trust me?"

"At this point, I don't trust anyone." Not waiting for a reply Genma turned and walked away. Resigned to return to the apartment he hated.

With Danzo watching, he wondered if he should get a second place, but shrugged it off quickly. The last thing he needed was to arouse suspicion of his loyalty from either Danzo or Tsunade. As he opened the door and stepped into his tomb, he had to agree with his earlier assessment. He was well and truly fucked.

**End notes:**

**I skipped updating because of the holiday last week, and all the people I had to cook for. Also I didn't send it off to Beta until Saturday. I have another mulitchapter fic that I have started and might have a chapter of that coming up soon as well. Additional I am working on some things for Tumblr Genma week. **

**Follow me on Tumblr **** blog/mrssakurahatake** **for all the lastest info :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was lovingly beta'd by the wonderful Yummy_Foods**

Monday morning found a hungover Shizune strolling into the office. This time it was Tsunade who handed her a coffee and offered healing.

Tsunade watched her assistant carefully. It wasn't like Shizune to drink the way she had the night before, and she had never strolled into the office as she was today.

Her eyes were red from lack of sleep, or the alcohol, or maybe both; Tsunade wasn't sure. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was in a short ponytail to keep it from her face with loose strands everywhere.

As Shizune finished her coffee Tsunade replaced it with a large bottle of water.

"Drink that," she ordered, stolling back into her office as if nothing had happened.

It was lunch time before Shizune spoke more than a word to anyone. A delivery man had just arrived at her desk with what smelled like teriyaki chicken.

"Who is the order for?" she questioned so she could direct him to the recipient.

"Hakamichi," he answered robotically.

Shizune looked up, suddenly interested. "I didn't order anything."

"Ticket just says it was to be dropped off at 12:30 and was already paid for."

Shizune reached out and took the bag, thanking the delivery angel who just saved her day. Mondays were incredibly busy, and with her day off yesterday there was no chance of her sneaking out for food. Opening the bag she did find teriyaki chicken and rice, and a ginger salad. It was only enough food for one so Tsunade hadn't ordered it for them. Just then she notice a wink from Cougar, who was standing guard at the door today.

Shizune felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she pretended not to notice, and began to dig into her meal with an embarrassing enthusiasm.

Behind the cougar mask Genma was grinning. He had seen enough lunches and dinners in the tower to have some idea of what she would have ordered for herself, but he wasn't expecting her to look so tired. She seemed find when they parted ways the night before, so what had changed after he left?

He wanted to pull her aside, just to check on her, but that wasn't an option now. He was rather happy with himself for getting the door post today. He might not be able to hear what was happening behind the closed doors, but he knew who was going in and out, and he could watch Shizune.

_My target. She isn't Shizune; she is my target._

No matter how many times Cougar said that, Genma couldn't bring himself to believe it. This mission was causing a confusion he hadn't anticipated, and he honestly had no idea how to handle it. Deciding there wasn't much else he could do, he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and stood guard, almost hoping some idiot would come charging in and give him something to hit.

An hour or so later, Tsunade's new apprentice emerged from her office and turned to Shizune's desk, "Hokage-sama would like to see you now, Shizune-san."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Are you done for today? You look exhausted."

"Yes, I don't think I could keep standing if keep channeling chakra like that."

"Don't worry, it'll get more natural. Medical ninjutsu uses up more chakra than most other types. You'll acclimate soon enough. Get some rest, and eat something healthy. She won't go easy on you tomorrow just because you're tired."

"I'm learning that. Thank you, Shizune-san."

Shizune turned and walked into the hokage office, leaving the door open behind her. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Do I have any meetings or teams returning today?"

"No, you are done for today. All that is left is this mountain of paperwork. Is it just me or is it getting bigger at an alarming rate?'

"The council seems to think that if they keep me buried in paperwork I won't have time to enact any of my own ideas." She laughed it off but there was more truth to that than either woman cared to admit. "I am going to take the rest of this paperwork home and finish it up there. I don't think I have it in me to spend anymore time in this office today."

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that is wise? What should I tell them if anyone comes looking for you?"

"I don't give a damn what you say. I _am_ going home." She sealed the mountain of paperwork from her in tray into a scroll and started walking to the door. "And I want you out of here by five. Don't make me send someone to run you out."

As it turned out, Shizune didn't leave the office by five. She did leave about 6:30 long after the administration offices had emptied out for the day.

As she walked out of the tower she got the feeling she was being watched, in that ninja way that says to be on guard. She continued towards home with a bit more caution than normal, but could feel someone getting closer to her. This time of day the streets were busy with people making their way home, or heading out for dinner so it was crowded, but she couldn't escape the feeling someone was behind her.

Turning the corner that led to her apartment, she ducked into the alley and waited, kunai in hand. Not a minute behind her, Genma turned down her street. He stopped at the stairs to her apartment and was just standing there not moving forward. She stayed in the shadows as she inched closer to him.

"You've been out of the field too long," his voice spoke from behind her. Just then the first Genma disappeared with a light pop. A shadow clone.

"So it would seem, and why did you feel the need to sneak up on me like that anyway?" she added with a light punch to his arm.

"When, I saw you coming out of the tower and was just trying to catch up, but when you thought you were being tracked, I couldn't help myself."

He was smirking again. Shizune was beginning to find she really liked it. "So you just happened to be at the tower when I was coming out?"

"Well, I remember you being told to leave by five, so I figured it would be six at the earliest."

Shizune was a little taken aback by this. "Why?"

"Because you couldn't leave that much work undone—it would drive you crazy."

"Why didn't you just come up?"

"I spend enough time in that building, thank you very much. Better question is, why are we standing in an alley?"

Shizune turned red and, deciding not to answer that, she started toward her apartment.

Genma seemed unfazed by her silence. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Um...actually no."

"Good, drop your stuff off and let's go out. How does barbecue sound?"

"Pretty good, why though?"

"Because you are out of the the tower when the sun is still out and that is cause enough for celebration. And because I wanted to see you."

Shizune studied him for a moment, biting her lip and thinking. There was no good reason _not_ to go, it would help progress her mission, she enjoyed his company... Still, she was hesitant to say yes. It sounded so much like a date. Was it a date? Did she want it to be a date?

"Shizune?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you stop in the middle of the stairs?"

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there lost in her own thoughts. She turned back and he was two steps behind her. "Sorry, lost in my own thoughts."

"I noticed," he chuckled. "It's okay, I was enjoying the view."

Shizune spun around with wide eyes of embarrassment to find him grinning at her with his senbon balanced between perfect teeth. She wanted to push it into his face. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He pulled the senbon from between his teeth and placed it behind his ear as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I said I was enjoying the view." He capped it off with a light squeeze of her ass. "So are you going to open that door or are we going to stand of the steps all night?"

Shizune opened the door and walked into her home kicking her shoes off. "You know your way around by now...um I will be right out." Then she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Genma wasted no time in beginning his search. Feeling along walls looking for anything that shouldn't be there. The search would go much faster if he could use his chakra, but he knew Shizune would sense it. The way she was immediately suspicious of being followed today worried him. He wasn't trying to sneak up on her, but she was paranoid. He hoped it was just her nature and not that she suspected him. It certainly felt that way when he saw her creeping up on his clone with a kunai. He checked all the wall in the main room and nothing was too off, but before he could go any further Shizune emerged from her room.

She had changed into black leggings and a long green tank top. "So do you own anything that isn't standard issue?" she questioned.

"Um maybe...guess you will just have to stick around to see. Come on, I'm starving." He took a step forward to meet her and take her hand, but she pulled it back playfully.

She crossed her arms over her chest before answering, "I never said I was going anywhere with you. Why should I trust a man who sneaks up on innocent girls in an alley?"

"Find me an innocent girl being harassed, and I'll gladly defend her honor. The only woman I'm sneaking up on is you." He held her gaze and winked adding, "And I'm not too sure about innocent. Now let's go eat?"

"Wait, you are going to track me, insult me, and then expect me to go out with you?" Despite the accusation she couldn't suppress her grin.

"Isn't that how the whole dating thing works? I'm sorry, I don't do too many second dates. I could be wrong on the procedure."

"I have no idea how I am supposed to respond to that."

"That's okay," he said, tugging her hand. "You can figure it out at dinner. Now come on. I didn't get to eat a lunch today."

"That's true. Shit! I never thanked you for my lunch. That was incredibly sweet of you. How did you know teriyaki chicken was one of my favorites?"

"Spend a lot of time standing around looking scary, you notice things." Shizune was suddenly reminded this was a mission and pulled herself back mentally.

"I guess you do. Come on, let's go get some barbecue."

Dinner left Shizune feeling torn. She had enjoyed it. Maybe that was the problem. Genma was fun, charming, and far too good looking. And now he was walking her home. Again. Why was he initiating so much time together? Was she doing something right, or was he up to something? She couldn't get past why he didn't just speak to her sooner on the street, or why he felt the need to create a clone. Did he see her kunai and suspect she didn't trust him? If so, why was he here and not heading to his own place? It was all too much to process while she was holding his hand and watching the senbon between his delicious lips.

As she approached her steps, Genma's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Thanks for coming. I had fun. I forgot how nice it was to have company at dinner."

"It was nice. Shizune looked up a the moon and stars for a moment and studied them. "It's still early, do you want to come up and maybe watch a movie or something?" She was blushing again and she knew it. Was she ever going to be able to talk to him without blushing?

"'Or something' sounds good."

**I have chapter 9 mostly written, but I am still cleaning it up. I have a few other projects coming as well so updates might not be as regular as they have been, but they will still be coming. Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by YummyFoods**

Shizune walked into her apartment with Genma only a few steps behind. She dropped her keys and purse on the table, then turned around to find Genma hanging his vest on a chair.

"So, movie? What do you have in mind?"

Shizune didn't have anything in mind; she hadn't planned this out. She was just operating on instinct, and sticking to the "what would Junko do?" mantra. Remembering that, she said, "There are some videos under the TV. Not sure what; they were here when I moved in. Find something and I'll be right back."

Shizune walked into her room to see just how unprepared she was for this. Surprisingly everything was in order, except for her. She had on her oldest bra. It might have been a favorite, but comfortable was not sexy. She'd considered changing it before they went to dinner, but thought the old comfortable undies would keep her from making impulsive decisions. It seemed that wasn't true, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. Pulling out the new things she got with Kurenai she grabbed a black lace bra and matching boy shorts. Then she grabbed some loose shorts and and a t-shirt. If she was freaking out, she might as well be comfortable while she did it. She changed quickly, made sure all the dirty clothes were in the basket, and made her bed before walking back to the living room where Genma was sitting on her small couch.

"Shizune, where's the video player?"

"Oh, if there wasn't one there, I guess I don't have one. I really mostly just sleep here. I'm not sure if I've ever turned the TV on." She stood there unsure of what she was supposed to do now. Sure, she hadn't planned to watch anything, but at least that would buy some time until she could find the courage to make a move.

_Get it together. You're a k__unoichi_ _of __the Leaf,_ _damn it!_

She finally felt her legs moving as she approached the couch. She had some options, but she also had some needs, and if she was being honest with herself, she wanted this for more than just the mission.

She straddled his legs to settle herself over him.

"Shizune, are you sure?" he asked, tucking a senbon into his hip pouch.

She didn't know how to answer, her mind wasn't sure, but her body was. Even though they hadn't touched she could feel the heat of desire building. She pulled his hitai-ate off and ran a hand into is soft hair. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Only if you aren't going to pass out on me again."

Just a breath from her he answered, "Not a chance." Then he closed the distance and kissed her slowly, deliberately. He didn't rush as their lips met each other gently. He felt Shizune's arms wrap behind his head as she pulled herself closer to him, her center pushing against his growing desire. The feeling of her palms across his chest and abs caused him growl against her lips. Her hands continued to explore until they found the hem of his shirt, and tugged it gently. He broke their kiss to allow her to pull it over his head and let it drop to the floor.

Shizune let her fingers explore the exposed skin, tracing scars and muscles alike. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin. She looked up and met his gaze, so full of lust. It was a look that promised to fill all of her darkest desires. Strong hands slid down her side, along the curve of her waist, coming to rest on her ass. She pulled herself away from his mouth leaving a trail of kissed to his ear and whispered, "Bedroom?"

Genma didn't need to be told twice. After grabbing hold of her tight he stood, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and continued leaving small kisses along a sensitive spot she had discovered just below his ear. "If you keep that up, we won't make it to the bedroom," he teased.

She pulled away, giggling. "We can't have that." She let her feet find the floor, took his hand, led him to the bed, and pushed him back.

Genma felt he weight falling backward toward the mattress and grabbed his lover to pull her with him. As they crashed down he pulled her into another kiss as she straddled him. She pulled back to remove her shirt letting him drink in inch by creamy inch of skin that was revealed and left Shizune in an incredibly sexy bra. "You're beautiful," he breathed as his hands glided up her sides to the swell of her breasts.

She leaned forward and captured his lips again, lingering, taking her time, savoring him. Reveling in the feeling of the nimble fingers teasing her breast through the lace of her bra, before leaving a trail of warm, open mouthed kisses down his jaw to his neck. She worked her way down, kissing and licking the planes of his chest as her hands were undoing his belt. She licked her lips and she slid down to pull his belt free—

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," she snapped.

"Ignore it," he urged.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Don't move," she pled as she climbed off him. Grabbing a shirt from the floor to pull over her head she walked to the window. She opened it just as the impatient bird was to start tapping again. Before she could remove the scroll a second bird flew through the window and landed on the bed next to Genma. Unrolling her scroll, Shizune asked, "Cougar too, huh?"

"Nope, Genma."

Less than fifteen minutes later a slightly disheveled Shizune and Genma walked into Tsunade's office where they found Kurenai and Kakashi waiting. Kurenai gave them a knowing look.

If Tsunade was thinking anything, Genma couldn't tell.

Looking up, Tsunade addressed the four jonin assembled before her, "Now that we're all here—"

"About time," Kakashi mumbled.

"Can it, I summoned you two hours before the rest of the team." At the word _team_ everyone straightened up a bit. "Team" meant "mission," and any mission requiring their combined skills was bound to be dangerous.

"The four of you will travel to the Iwa border. There you will meet a four man team led by Aiko. Per our agreement all members of both teams will be jonin level. You will retrieve two prisoners from The Sound, in exchange for this scroll." She tossed the scroll to Kakashi, who caught it and stored it is his vest without looking away from Tsunade. "Shizune will be permitted to check that they are reasonably undamaged and are not carrying traps. You will not read the scroll, or interrogate the prisoners in any way. Just bring them to Ibiki, and don't be seen bringing them into the village. I have been negotiating with the Tsuchikage for weeks, so don't screw it up. But if anything seems off do not give them that scroll. If you are attacked, the security of the prisoners is your first concern. If you can not secure them, eliminate them. I want to know what they know, but I will _not_ have them return to Orochimaru. You will be meeting Aiko at noon on Friday; do not be late for any reason."

Kakashi almost looked hopeful when he asked, "Do we know the identity of the prisoners?"

"We do not, but based on their description, I don't suspect that either is Sasuke."

Kakashi turned to his team, unable to hide the disappointment in his visible eye. "Meet at the gates in thirty minutes." A few hand signs later he was gone, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

The remaining team members made their way back down to the street. Kurenai ran off to send word to her genin team.

Shizune considered her options. "Thirty minutes, huh. That's not enough time." She smiled slightly and turned just a little pink before asking, "What are the chances Kakashi will be on time?"

"I would say better than average. Did you see how he perked up at 'Sound Village?' I think we are going to have _Super Serious_ _Kakash_i on this mission."

"I was afraid of that…"

"I'm gonna run home and grab my bag. I'll meet you at your place in twenty minutes." Before Shizune could answer he was bouncing off over the rooftops.

A minute later Genma was removing his own traps as he entered his home in a panic. Twenty minutes wasn't enough time, and he was almost positive this would be the first mission with Kakashi where he was on time. The mission was to gather information on Sasuke and Orochimaru, in short everything Danzo wanted. If he left without telling him, the results could be… He didn't even want to think about what would happen. But if he found a way to report in, it could put the mission in danger, and that _would_ put Shizune in danger. He didn't like the idea of that either.

He threw some camp food into this pack then headed to the bedroom for a couple clean uniforms. He checked his clock: nine more minutes. Not enough time.

Then it occurred to him—Hawk. She had been trailing him since she took his last report. Either on Danzo's orders or for her own curiosity, he wasn't sure. He certainly didn't trust her, but she could get a message to Danzo for him.

He stared at the blank scroll for far longer than time permitted before finally jotting down what he hoped was just enough information to keep Danzo happy, and away from the mission.

_Mission Report_

_Cougar_

_Leaving village for up to 10 days with a team of 4 Jonin on orders of Hokage. Mission parameters: information swap with Stone. Team leader will be Hatake. Full report upon my return._

It was vague, but he knew he could claim he wrote it that way because he was worried it may be read by someone other than Danzo. He sealed the scroll with has chakra before opening his window to scan the roofline. Locating Hawk's chakra wasn't hard and he was behind her before she knew it.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You've been trailing me on and off the last few days. I need a message delivered to Danzo."

Dark eyes burned behind the mask, "I'm not your secretary. Tell him yourself."

"No time, have to be at the gates in eleven minutes." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, you can take it to Danzo, or I can report you refused to take him information when I get back, and that you're tracking me."

"Orders." She was smiling behind the mask now.

"Bullshit." His tone was much more confident than he felt, but he needed to know for sure. "If you were here on orders my tails wouldn't come and go. You would have relief, and you wouldn't be fighting me on delivering this message." He tossed her the scroll and bounded away along the was no time to argue with her about this. He was already late to meet Shizune.

**This wraps up part 1. I am excited to be starting part 2. Let me know what you think. And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr **


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'd by mummapaintstheblues

Tsunade watched from her office as the group formed at the gate. She still wasn't sure about this mission, so much could potentially go wrong. The only reassuring sign being Kakashi on time. Maybe it was an omen.

Then again, she had won that bet...

She knew Danzo would be furious that she had sent his spy away. Tsunade didn't have the luxury of a choice. She needed to keep him close to Shizune, and she needed him out of her office. With Genma gone, if Danzo was still getting information it could mean she was wrong about the spy. Or that he had more than one. There was just too much she didn't know. There had to be a way to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Few things genuinely surprised Genma anymore, but finding Kakashi there waiting before Kurenai was something he had not expected. The impatience was evident as Kakashi watched them walk up. He was obviously ready to leave.

"No Kurenai yet?" Shizune asked, either not noticing his dangerous mood or not caring. Genma didn't like either option. This was going to be a long mission.

"She had to hunt down her genin to let them know that their training was cancelled. It's a waste of time, when she doesn't show up, they'll figure it out." He was mumbling more to himself than to Shizune, but it seemed to do the trick as Shizune just looked at him with her mouth hanging open slightly.

It was another fifteen minutes before Kurenai arrived with her three genin in tow. She took a moment to hug them each in turn before securing her pack on her shoulders and turning to the group. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "Let's get moving. I know it's already late, but I want to get to Heneda early Thursday. Hopefully before whoever Iwa is sending gets there first. Kurenai take point, Shizune the right, Genma you watch our backs. Let's move out."

Genma watched as his teammates jumped into the trees and disappeared. He looked back at the village one last time before following them.

There was no real need to worry, not this close to the village. Even so, Genma couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. He knew Hawk would relay the message to Danzo, but he didn't think she would do it right away. She hated failure and her botched mission to intercept Kakashi had not been forgotten.

It wasn't until they made camp that he felt safe that she was no longer watching.

Kakashi kept the orders brief. "Cold camp tonight, we'll be up at dawn. Get some rest, I'll take first watch."

Shizune and Kurenai laid out their bed rolls and climbed in without another word. It had been a very long day, and while Shizune was used to the occasional 20 hour work day, she usually didn't finish them off by sprinting through the trees in the dark. She was asleep as soon as she slid into her sleeping bag.

Genma leaned against the nearest tree trunk and slid to the ground. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. She had to have been exhausted. Most "Office Jonin" were jonin in name only, and just a liability in the field. But Shizune continued to surprise him.

He heard Kurenai clear her throat loudly, bringing him back to the present.

"You should get some sleep too, it's gonna be another long day of running tomorrow." Her tone might have been innocent, but Genma still felt as if he'd been caught with his clothes off.

"You too, Kurenai." Something in the way she was watching him gave him the urge to escape, and for the want of any other option he pushed a bit of chakra to his feet and disappeared up the tree.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi grumbled. "How many?"

"Just one, I think." He answered sitting and letting his legs dangle off the limb.

"Root?"

There was no reason to lie, no one else would be following Kakashi out of the village. "Most likely. They were behind us until about an hour ago. Either they decided to make camp and catch up tomorrow, or they have turned back."

"Which do you think is more likely?"

"They probably went back to the village"

They sat in silence looking out into the night. Finally kakashi turned back to him, "Get some rest. We are gonna push hard tomorrow."

"You need me to take second watch?"

"I slept all day I'm fine, besides weren't you on guard duty all day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Genma replied, knowing that Kakashi was privy to the identification of every ANBU and where they would be working on any given day.

Kakashi just shook his head, "Rest, standing around holding up walls and looking scary takes more out of you than most battles."

There was no good reason to argue. He slid off the branch and landed silently on the ground with trained expertise. He looked at the spot where Shizune and Kurenai were sleeping only a few meters away. For a moment he considered unsealing his own bedroll, going so far as to remove the scroll from his pack, but thought better of it. This was still a mission, and Hawk could still be out there. Instead he leaned against the tree and let his eyes drift shut. If something did happen the last thing he wanted was to be stuck inside a sleeping bag.

* * *

Shizune woke him the next morning with a smile and an energy bar. He could certainly think of worse sights to wake up to.

Taking a bite he immediately felt much better. "Damn, these are good," he said eyeing the treat suspiciously.

She smiled. "Thanks, they are my own recipe. Similar to a soldier pill but without the crash, and with flavor so it feels like you have actually eaten. You shouldn't have more than one a day, or you will get that crash though. I am still working on that part."

"Is this one of the perks of spending time with those medics you mentioned before?"

"Just a little perk," she smiled as she spoke.

"If you two are done," Kakashi interrupted, "we have a long day of running ahead of us."

Without another word they both stood and slid on their packs,following Kurenai into the trees.

After a few hours of running Shizune knew one thing, Kurenai had been holding back yesterday. She only hoped it hadn't been for her benefit. It was well past mid day when Kakashi finally called to halt. Shizune collapsed to the ground stretching her legs out and grateful for a moment to let them rest. She could see Genma and Kakashi whispering quietly, but didn't have the energy to wonder why. She was dirty, sweaty, and was beginning to even miss the stacks of paperwork that were surely growing on her desk in her absence.

A moment later Genma sat beside her and handed over his canteen.

After several very satisfying gulps she wiped her face on the sleeve of her jonin shirt and looked up at him. It was completely unfair just how good he looked. She really wanted to know how his hair could still be that perfect, and there wasn't a drop of sweat to be seen. How did he manage that?

"Be honest, am I holding us back?" She hated how meek she sounded, but the thought had been festering for hours.

"Nope, you're doing great."

She smiled back. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'll have you know that I am an excellent liar. It's a basic skill for any shinobi. How long has it been since you've been on a mission anyway?"

"An official one... maybe ten years?"

"What kind of _unofficial _ones have you been doing?" He asked, appearing genuinely curious.

"You would be amazed what kind of trouble you get into with Tsunade. Maybe I'll tell you about them sometime." Shizune held out his canteen wishing, he would quit looking at her like that. Something in his gaze had the ability to turn her to goo, and there was no time for that now.

He took a sip from his canteen and returned the lid. "I'd like that."

Shizune was saved from replying as Kurenai was already dashing off into the trees, expecting them to follow.

The rest was exactly what Shizune needed. Just a few minutes to catch her breath. But Genma's comments reminded her of her other mission, and it didn't sit well with her. Did he just let it slip or was he trying to tell her something? Or maybe it meant nothing at all and she was just overthinking it.

Once they were moving again it was all Shizune could do to keep up, and all thoughts of the other mission would have to wait.

It was well into the night before they stopped again. Shizune wanted to collapse into her bag without a word to anyone, but that wasn't an option. This was a mission and everyone had a job to do. Shizune dragged herself to the river to refill all the canteens and collect fresh water for the camp.

When she returned Genma had already built a small fire. A simple meal of instant ramen and jerky was eaten in a comfortable silence that was only achieved when everyone was too tired to chatter.

She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bedroll, but it would have to wait, Shizune had first watch after all and as much as she wanted to sleep, first watch had its perks. The biggest being that she would get six hours of uninterrupted rest after her turn was over. Resigned to her task, she channeled a bit of chakra to her feet and climbed the tree Kakashi was already sleeping against.

The night air was cool enough to keep her alert, but she couldn't keep her mind completely focused. All she could think of was Monday night. Why had Genma been following her? Why had he created the clone? And the biggest "why" of them all, why hadn't he said anything about her clutching a kunai when he found her?

Had she screwed up somewhere and already blown her cover? Did he know that she suspected him of something? It was all too much for her tired brain to work out and her thoughts just spun in circles.

Shizune heard the limbs creek behind her and turned to see the subject of her thoughts approaching. Had it really been two hours already?

"Anything to report?" Genma asked sitting on the branch beside her.

"All's quiet. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed yesterday, but today seemed normal."

"You aren't as rusty as you think. We were being followed. They turned back about an hour before we made camp last night." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Thought maybe I was just being paranoid, who would follow us out of the village?"

"You're smarter than that, Shizune. Trust your gut." He placed a light kiss on her temple. "And get some sleep."

Shizune woke slowly, taking a moment to remember exactly where she was. When she finally pried her eyes open she immediately felt her face glowing red. Genma had apparently fallen asleep beside her, though she remembered making her bed up deliberately away from him.

"Morning," he mumbled with a smile.

She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out any knots and smiled back.

"So, any chance you have another one of those energy bars?"

"I just might." She shimmed out of her sleeping bag and started to help break down the camp. Once she put everything back in her pack she handed over the breakfast.

They were running again before she had time to finish eating.

* * *

It was almost dusk before Kakashi called for a break. Shizune grouped up with the others. She was relieved to see everyone looking as tired and as sweaty as she did.

Kakashi wasted no time in addressing the group. "We've made really good time. We are only about five or six hours from Heneda. We can make camp now and get there tomorrow, or just push through for a few more hours and sleep in a real bed tonight."

"Are you saying I can have a real bath tonight?" Kurenai asked lightly.

Kakashi only nodded and Genma laughed lightly.

"Why the hell did you stop us? Let's go!" Kurenai didn't wait for a reply, she just took off into the trees.

They came to a halt just outside the small village. It was well after midnight but the village was buzzing with activity.

"It's some kind of festival," Shizune mumbled more to herself than anyone one else.

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed in agreement. "Iwa knew about this. Nothing we can do now, let's just hope we can find some rooms."

Vacancies were scarce, but they were able to locate a room with two beds and a sofa. They filed in dropping their packs. Everyone was far too tired to say much and quickly decided to walk down to the local bathhouse.

* * *

Genma's eyes drifted shut as he sank into the warm waters and felt his entire body relax immediately. Maybe he needed to make more time for training. All the time spent standing in the corner in Tsunade's office was going to make him soft. He didn't hear Kakashi slip into the bath beside him, only the gentle rise of the water indicated anything had changed.

The moments of silent contentment slipped into minutes. Just when Genma was able to let go of all the stress of his day, Kakashi asked, "So Shizune? How is that gonna work?"

Genma reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"When was the last time you spent more than two consecutive nights with the same person?"

"You're one to talk," he mumbled. "And what's your concern if I am dating Shizune?"

"Just morbid curiosity?"

Something about that didn't sit well with Genma. "How so?"

"You've never seemed to have a death wish before, so why tempt the wrath of Tsunade?"

"I'm not worried about Tsunade." He said as much to convince himself as Kakashi.

The quiet that enveloped them was much more tense than it had been before.

Genma sat quietly in water long after Kakashi left. When he finally made it back to the room he found Kakashi stretched out on the soft, Kurenai in one bed and Shizune on the other.

Genma silently stripped to his boxers and slid between the sheets behind Shizune. She rolled over and laid her face against his chest. He smiled down at her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and drifted off to sleep.

End notes:

Sorry for the long wait. I have several projects going on but this one is still close to my heart. I was planning to have this update in December, but the draft never felt right. I eventually scraped it and and much happier with this version. I hope you've enjoyed it.

Follow me on Tumblr where you can see the beautiful banner that I commissioned from Auberghyn for this fic.


End file.
